


Reconcile

by Charlw85



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlw85/pseuds/Charlw85
Summary: "If we are going to seriously try to reconcile, then I think we should do this." Shannon said.Eddie looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "Forgive me for being old fashioned, but I don't think having a threesome will make our relationship stronger."Shannon/Eddie, then Shannon/Eddie/Buck, and eventually Eddie/Buck
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Shannon Diaz, Eddie Diaz & Shannon Diaz & Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz, Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 25
Kudos: 199





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the middle of a heavy and complex 9-1-1 nanowrimo project, and I just needed to write a bunch of porn. 
> 
> The story will earn is explicit rating in the next chapter, be warned.
> 
> And don't follow the advise in this fic. Having a threesome will not fix your marriage.

"If we are going to seriously try to reconcile, then I think we should do this." Shannon said.

Eddie looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "Forgive me for being old fashioned, but I don't think having a threesome will make our relationship stronger."

They were laying in Eddie's bed at noon on his day off. With Christopher at school, it was the perfect time to meet up to talk about everything. And have sex. Lots of sex. They were naked in Eddie's bed.

Shannon leaned up onto her elbow. "I disagree. We were each other's first lovers. You're attracted to men and you've never slept with one. I've never slept with any other guy. If we are going to try and be together for the rest of our lives, we should make sure that's what we want."

"And the only way to do that is to fuck some guy?" Eddie asked.

Shannon laughed and put her head on Eddie's naked shoulder. "Maybe. But only if we do it together. If we just go sleep with other guys without each other's that feels too secretive."

Eddie puts his arm around naked shoulder and pulls her closer. "If I were to agree, who's going to pick him?"

"We could make a Tinder or Grindr profile." Shannon says.

Eddie rolls his eyes. He isn't going to put the future of his marriage on the line with someone on Tinder. "Pass. Next idea."

"We could pickup someone at a bar." Shannon said. "The trill of the pick up and all that."

Eddie doesn't really like that idea either. It's too random. Maybe all the guys are duds at the bar that night and they go home with a loser. "Pass. Any other ideas?"

"You could pick someone you know." Shannon says. "That way, you can have someone you're attracted to. You've always had a good taste in guys."

Eddie doesn't say anything. He could pick someone. That way he can control the situation, make sure they have a good test subject. But the only people he knows are people through work and other parents from Christopher's school. "The only people I know are other parents and people from work. And when this goes badly, I have to see him for the rest of my career or at every school event for the next decade?" Eddie says. "Pass."

Shannon sits up and starts getting her clothes together. "Whatever Eddie. I'm trying to figure out how to make this work and all you're doing is shitting all over every idea I have." She stands up and shrugs on her shirt. "Why don't you do some work here? Because all your ideas are fucking perfect." She walks out of the bedroom and Eddie hears the front door slam a moment later.

Damn, he didn't think he was being an asshole. He just didn't think any of those ideas worked for them. He lays in his bed for a few more minutes before he gets up to head to the shower. On the way, he retrieves his cell phone and sends a quick text.

_E: Didn't mean to be an ass. Just worried this will fuck up everything. I will pick someone._

When he gets out of the shower, he has missed text.

_S: I'll believe it when I see it._

*-*-*-*-*-*

Eddie doesn't have time to think about threesomes or hot guys to ask until he's run a couple loads of laundry, washed the dishes from dinner and put Christopher to bed. His mind wanders while he's folding laundry. Bringing Shannon back into his life was hard. Deciding to bring Shannon into Christopher's life was harder. Trying to figure out how to fix things with Shannon was the hardest thing Eddie has tried to do in a long time.

Shannon wants to have a threesome. Eddie agrees with her logic, up to a point. They were young when they got together, so neither one of them had been with anyone else. Eddie was curious about sleeping with a guy…. And she thinks that he wanted a threesome too. She's not wrong, but it seems so taboo, like he is asking the universe for more than his share. He should be satisfied with his lot and that's it. But Eddie would be lying to himself and Shannon if he didn't acknowledge that he wanted to fuck a guy. By the time he had figured that he was attracted to men as well as women, he was already dating Shannon. And he had chances in the Army, but he kept his vows and kept his dick in his pants. But who should he pick?

He's folding his LAFD t-shirt when the idea hits him. He could ask another firefighter. He knows a couple guys from other houses that are bi and single. And since the work is hard, firefighters tend to play hard too. When Eddie thinks of them, he's not really turned on by any of them though. They are attractive people, but it still doesn't seem right. The only guy who he's attracted to who seems like it might work would be Buck. He's really attractive, with gorgeous blue eyes, boyish sexy smile and a damn fine body. Eddie was very attracted to Buck when he first started at the 118. But he doesn't know if Buck is bi, and then they became friends, and Eddie tried to set aside his attraction.

He receives a text, and open his phone to see who it is. He finds that Shannon has texted a couple times and also missed one from Buck.

_S: have you thought about it?_

_S: it's just an idea._

_S: why are you ignoring me??_

_B: hope you had a good day off. See ya tomorrow!_

*-*-*-*-*-*

It's a couple days later that Shannon surprises Eddie during the toy drive at the firehouse.

"Maybe if we talk here, we can keep our clothes on" Shannon says in front of everyone. Eddie is petrified and angry that she's come down to where he works to fight with him.

He takes her into the locker room, because at least people can't hear them, and close the door. And they can't do anything naughty since it's surrounded by clear glass.

"What are you doing here?" He demands.

"This was the only way to talk to you. You aren't returning my calls." Shannon says.

"It's hard to be punctual with phone etiquette when I work 24 hour shifts." Eddie says. He runs his hand over his face and signs. "I'm trying here."

"Fine, fine. I just know that you like to stall until you think I forgot. But I'm not letting this go." Shannon says. She walks out of the locker room and Eddie sits down heavily on one of the benches. He's trying here, he just doesn't know who to pick. He doesn't even know how to start picking someone.

Eddie sits there for a while, until someone opens the locker room door. He looks up and sees Buck.

Buck looks at him and rubs the back of his neck. "Dude, are you ok?" Buck says.

"Yeah... Yeah. Working out this thing with Shannon is just really fucking hard. She wants me to do something. And I want to, I just don't know how to do it." Buck hums in agreement.

"Well, it's your marriage, but let me know if I can help in any way." Buck says. "And Shannon said you wanted to ask me something."

Eddie's head snaps up and he's shocked. Shannon wouldn't just ask his co-workers to fuck them, would she? "What? Did she, uh, say what I wanted to ask?"

"No."

Eddie exhales and he lets his head hang. "Oh thank God."

Buck chuckles. "It can't be that bad. We're best friends. You can ask me anything."

Before his brain catches up with his mouth, Eddie says, "Shannon wants to have a threesome." He immediately regrets opening his mouth and his hand covers his mouth in horror as he looks up at his best friend.

"Whoa!! Dude, that's awesome!!" Buck whoops. He pats Eddie on the back. "Congrats! So do you need help finding a girl or what?"

"We want to have a threesome with a guy." Eddie mumbles into his hand that's covering his mouth so it comes out like gibberish.

"Come again." Buck says, sitting down on the bench across from Eddie.

Eddie is already into the conversation more than he wanted to be, he might as keep going. So he took his face out of his hands and looked Buck in the eyes. "We want to have a threesome with a guy."

"Also cool!" Buck said, "I didn't know you swing that way. Or is this, like a cuckold thing?"

And suddenly everything comes rushing out of Eddie. "I'm bi, and I've never told anyone else that I'm attracted to guys. Shannon and I were each other's firsts, so I've never had to come out to anyone. She thinks that we should have sex with another guy to make sure that we really want to get back together. But we agree that we should do it together, so its not cheating on each other. And I agree, I just have no idea how to pick some guy for my wife and I to fuck."

Buck sat quietly for a moment, which might have been a hundred years if you asked Eddie. Then he said, "So you need to find a guy, who's into guys and girls, that you trust. Someone who won't make it weird if things don't go well."

"Right." Eddie said. Looking down to the floor. "It seems impossible, but if I can't figure this out, I don't know how else to fix this with Shannon." Massaging the back of his neck, he continues, "I don't know if this will fix it. But I don't know what else to do."

Both of them are quiet for a long time. Eddie sighs, and rubs his face again. He's overwhelmed with all of the emotional work. There is no guide book on how to fix this. Give him an order or a goal and he can do anything. This kind of stuff… well, he doesn't even know if this is going to work.

"I'll do it," Buck says, and Eddie's head snaps up so quick that it pops. Buck is looking back at Eddie like he's volunteered to trade chores or something easy. He's calm, just looking at Eddie. This is anything but easy.

"Wh-what?!"

"I'll do it. I'm bi too. You trust me, and I don't care if things get weird." Buck says. Eddie just stares at Buck for the longest time. After a couple beats, Buck continues, "I mean, if I'm the type of guy you're looking for. I guess I should have asked if I'm your type."

Eddie blinks, "uh, yeah. Yeah, you, uh, yeah, you are my type." Did Shannon remember that Eddie's taste in guys? Is that she asked him?

Buck smiles one of his megawatt smiles and says, "Cool, thanks." Buck stands up and walks to the door, but turns around before he leaves, "You're really cute as well Eddie. And Shannon's cute. Lemme know when you wanna do this. I can get us a hotel room, so there's no weird, territory issues."

Buck walks out of the locker room, calm as can be. Eddie, on the other hand, feels like the walls are melting. He's not sure when it started, but this all has to be a dream. It's just too weird to comprehend.

So he sits on the bench, head in his hands, until the alarm sounds.

*-*-*-*-*-*

After Eddie's shift ends, he texts Shannon.

_E: You talked to Buck yesterday. I asked him if he's game._

Almost immediately, he gets a text back.

_S: AND????_

_E: He said yes._

_S: Yes!! When do you want to do this?_

Eddie hasn't asked Buck when he's available. Buck already left the firehouse (and Eddie wouldn't have been able to ask him face to face anyway) so before he can chicken out, he sends Buck a text.

_E: Hey Buck. When are you available?_

_E: to …. Spend the night?_

Eddie drives home while he waits for a response. Carla is at his house, getting Christopher ready for school. When he pulls up, he sees that he's missed a message from Buck.

_B: to spend the night??? Really Eddie, we are trying to plan a threesome, not a sleepover._

_B: is this what it's like to fuck you? Are you too shy to ask for what you want? Will it be all technical terms for everything?_

Eddie laughs a little and then frowns. Shannon never complained about him being shy in bed, but this is different. He's trying to plan a day to fuck his best friend, to watch said best friend fuck his wife. Plus, he's never been good at dirty talk.

_E: I'm not shy. But dirty talk is hard for me._

_B: is there anything else that's 'hard' for you?_

Eddie is blushing, sitting in his truck in his driveway.

_E: When can you fuck us? Is that better?_

_B: needs work but I can help with that ;)_

_B: we can meet on Friday. Go to early dinner, have a drink maybe, and see where the evening goes._

_E: ok, thanks._

Eddie switches back to Shannon and replies.

_E: Friday. Pepa can pick up Chris from school and keep him overnight. Early dinner and drinks and a hotel room._

Before Shannon can reply, Buck sends a message.

_B: and it's ok if you're not good at dirty talk. I can keep your mouth busy._

That message hits Eddie in the gut. Air rushed out of him and he's a little dizzy. Imagining what Buck would do to keep his mouth busy has Eddie's blood heating up.

_S: Friday's great. I'm shocked you made this happen. And excited. Buck is cute!!_

Eddie's heart stops when he realizes that he has one more shift with Buck before Friday. Is Buck going to tease him? Make a move? Oh God, this is going to get weird. Eddie's phone beeps and he checks it.

_B: Stop panicking. I won't fuck with you on next shift. All the fucking will be on Friday._

Is he that obvious? Eddie takes a deep breath and leans back in his seat. He's out of his depth with all of this.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Friday comes quickly. Eddie does his best to not think about what is going to happen until he's dropped Christopher off at school Friday morning. He comes back home, and sits on his bed.

In a few hours, he is going to be naked with his wife and his best friend. He could save his marriage or ruin it, keep a good friend or lose one… Before he can think too much about it, he's texting Buck.

_E: I don't know if I can do this. Or I'm so excited I'm going to burst out of my skin. I don't know. I don't know._

Buck responds a minute later.

_B: Being nervous is normal. You are realizing your full sexuality, having sex with a new partner and trying to save your marriage. It's a big thing._

_B: Go take a hot shower and think about what you want out of tonight. Not about the future, or what can go wrong. Think about how much fun we are all going to have._

_B: Think about sucking my cock while I eat out Shannon. Do you want to fuck me while I fuck Shannon or do you want me to fuck you? Or should we put Shannon in the middle and fill her up?_

_B: If you're still nervous after that, then we can talk. We don't have to do this tonight, there's no due date. But we aren't going to talk about that til you've spent some time thinking about how fun this will be._

Eddie reads each message, and he's breath quicken with each text. Buck's right, he hasn't thought about the fun part of this, and that's part of why he's doing this, why Shannon wants to do this. We didn't have any frivolous fun like this. We met and got married and then I went to war and Shannon had Christopher. We grew up quick.

So he takes off his clothes off and gets in the shower. It's his second of the day, so he doesn't need to wash himself. He lets the hot water run down his shoulders and back, trying to rinse away the skin-crawling nerves.

The words that Buck texted Eddie minutes before started to float back into Eddie's head. _Think about sucking my cock while I eat out Shannon._ Eddie tries to imagine laying in a bed, with Shannon on one end and him on the other. they are only connected by Buck, laying between them. Eddie licks his lips and tastes the shower water, but he imagines he can taste Buck on his lips. He tries to imagine what it would be like to have a hard cock in his mouth.

Eddie opens his eyes to his own hard cock. Water is dripping off his sides and rolling down his legs, but his cock is mostly dry. He takes it in his hands and pumps once, squeezing roughly.

_Do you want to fuck me while I fuck Shannon or do you want me to fuck you?_ Eddie wants to be in the middle, with Shannon's soft skin below him and Buck's hard body behind him. They would take turns pushing and pulling him, back and forth. He wouldn't have to make any decisions, just feel and be wanted. He can imagine Shannon hands on his pecs, Buck's hands on his hips. Maybe Buck would play with Shannon's clit while Eddie pumped in and out of her, and his fingers would graze him-

Suddenly, Eddie is cumming and cumming, his abs contracting with each pulse. Cum shoots out of him, some hitting the shower wall but mostly washing down the drain. His heartbeat starts to settle, and his body feels heavy, satisfied. Eddie realizes that most of his anxiety has also washed away as well. He's still nervous (he's going to fuck a man, to be nervous is expected) but it's not the same manic, panicked nervous. Now he feels like Christmas morning nervous, excited.

Eddie turns off the shower and barely dries off. He stumbles to his room and lays on his bed, half dry and exhausted. He grabs his phone and opens a new message to Buck.

_E: Thanks for the idea. Taking a shower was a good idea._

_B: Feel better now?_

_E: yes_

_B: good. Now answer me this - are you fucking me or am I fucking you?_

_E: I want you to fuck me. I want to be in the middle. I want to just want to let go and feel._

_B: You're getting better at the dirty talk. ;)_


	2. The Action

Buck tells Eddie and Shannon to meet him at the Silver Lightening Hotel. It's in downtown LA, and has a restaurant and bar on the first floor. They all decided to check in at the hotel then do drinks and dinner. Eddie underestimated the complete shit show that traffic is for downtown LA, so he'd 30 minutes late. When he walks in the door, duffel bag in hand, he was greeted by a beautiful hotel lobby. To the left is a trendy looking bar that leads to an equally trendy restaurant.

Eddie finds Buck and Shannon in the bar. He freezes in the doorway and just watches them. They are sitting together. Shannon is wearing a dark green dress with thin straps on her shoulders. The dress is long, but there must be a slit because Eddie can see miles of her left leg, the one closest to Buck. Buck has his hand on her thigh, and it's a possessive, intimate touch. Eddie's is surprised that he's not upset by the touch. It's actually kinda sexy to see Buck being so brazen with Shannon.

Buck is wearing a black button up shirt and dark wash jeans. He looks polished but still casual. Buck has his foot resting on the foot bar on Shannon's chair, and he's arm is wrapped around the back of her chair. They are leaning toward each other. Buck must say something funny because Shannon throws her head back in laughter. Buck happens to glance at the entry and his eyes catch Eddie in the entryway. Buck winks at Eddie, then leans into Shannon's ear to whisper to her. He never breaks eye contact with Eddie, which is strangely erotic.

Shannon turns and waves at Eddie. Eddie finally takes a step forward and heads over to their spot at the bar. Eddie leans in to kiss Shannon on the cheek in greeting, and before he can move away, Buck leans in and kisses him on the cheek. 

"Hmm, nice cologne." Buck says. Running his nose over Eddie's cheek. Eddie feels himself blush down to his collarbone and Shannon laughs then kisses Eddie's cheek. His mouth is dry, and he's not sure he can breath.

"Th-thanks." Eddie says. He wasn't ready to start all of this right away. 

"Eddie has great taste in cologne." Shannon says. Her hands rests on Eddie's hip.

"Let's get a table," Buck says, signaling the bartender. 

The bartender points them to a booth in the back. It's in the corner, and the booth wraps around a circular table. Shannon leads, and Eddie follows Buck. He has walked behind Buck a thousand times - at work, on the scene, at home - but this time he is memorized by Buck's ass. Its on full display in his jeans. Maybe its because of what tonight is, or will be, but Eddie takes full advantage of the moment to watch Buck's ass clench and release with each step. When they reach the booth, Shannon slides in first, then Buck. Eddie isn't sure who should sit next to, but then Buck looks at him, smiles, and pats the empty space next to him. 

When Eddie settles in the booth, Buck turns to Shannon and says, "Lucky me, in the middle." He wiggles his eyebrows and Shannon giggles.

Dinner is probably delicious, but Eddie hardly taste anything. The whole evening, he's transfixed by watching Shannon and Buck flirt with him and each other. They seem to be so comfortable with this, and Eddie is so nervous. What if he ruins his relationship with Buck? Shannon? What if they decide to get together and leave him behind? Eddie's mind wont settle and just enjoy the evening.

Throughout the night, Buck likes to put his hand on Eddie's thigh whenever he isn't using it to eat. It starts off on his knee, but by the time the waiter is cleaning up the main course, Buck's fingers are playing with the inside seam of Eddie's pants only a couple of inches away from his dick. And Eddie has been at half mast for most of the night. 

Whether Buck meant to or not, his pinky finger grazes Eddie dick, and the room shrinks around him. Eddie suddenly can't breathe. Buck and Shannon are laughing, and Buck has his hand on Shannon's naked thigh. This is too much, it's too quick, and he has to get out of here. 

He pushes out of the booth and bolts for the bathroom. He hears his name being called behind him but he doesn't stop until he's in the men's room and in the furthest stall from the door. He can't catch his breath and his skin feels too tight. He braces his hands on his knees like he's run a marathon and just tries to breathe.

"Eddie? You in here?" Buck says.

"Yeah-h." Eddie breathes.

"What's wrong?" Buck says. He's standing on the other side of the stall. Eddie can see his shoes from where he crouches.

"I don't know. I just couldn't breathe and I had to get out." Eddie says.

"Can you open the door? Lemme see you." Buck says.

Eddie thumbs the lock open, and Buck steps into the stall and locks it again. Eddie stays with his hands on his knees, trying to gulp in air. Buck puts his hands on Eddie's shoulders and slowly pushes him to standing straight. They stare at each other for a minute, just breathing in unison. 

"What part of this is overwhelming?" Buck asks.

Eddie has to think about it before he can answer, "There isn't just one part. It's just all feels so big and important and complicated."

"Are you jealous? That I'm flirting and touching Shannon?" Buck asks, looking a little worried.

"No, it's nothing like that." Eddie says.

"Are you worried about being with a man for the first time? With me?" Buck asks.

"No, its not that," Eddie says.

Buck nods, and then says, "Okay. Close your eyes."

Eddie closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Buck leaves his hands on Eddie's shoulders, but take a step closer so there is almost no space between them. Buck leans into Eddie and asks, "Does this help, being close to me?"

Eddie takes a deep breath through his nose. He can smell Buck, his cologne and laundry soap. He can feel Buck's warmth everywhere they touch. Buck has an inch or two in height, so it feels like he's everywhere. "Yes, this feels good." Being this close to Buck felt like the most natural thing he's done since he's arrived at the hotel.

Buck puts his lips on Eddie's neck and kisses and suckles down his neck to the top of his collar. Eddie moaned and turned his head to give Buck more space. "So good." Buck had some stubble on his face, and it rubbed down Eddie's neck deliciously. Eddie moaned and moved his hands to hold Buck in place.

Buck pulled off and Eddie opened his eyes to look at him. Buck looked at him in the eye, and then looked down at his mouth. "I have been dying all night to do this," Buck said. He leaned in and placed his lips on Eddie's lips. 

It was a soft touch, and Buck's lips are soft. His stubble rubbed just a little against Eddie. Eddie gasped a little, and that's all the opening Buck needed. He tilted his head and started kissing Eddie with abandon. Buck tasted like red wine and steak, primal and satisfying. And Buck used everything he could to his advantage. He pushed in closer, moved one of his hands to cup Eddie's cheek. All Eddie could do what hold on the Buck's shoulders and kiss him back as deeply as he could. Eddie didn't feel like the room was too small anymore; he felt like everything melted away. All that existed was him and Buck.

Suddenly, the main bathroom door opened and two loud guys stepped in. Buck and Eddie split apart, but neither one of them moved from where they were leaning on each other. They stared at each other while the loud guys go about their business, wash their hands and leave.

"I'm scared. That this isn't going to save my marriage to Shannon. That this will ruin my friendship with you.” Eddie whispers, like saying them louder will make them real.

“I don't know what will happen with Shannon, but this isn’t going to ruin our friendship.” Buck says. He leaned in to whisper in Eddie’s ear. “You will always be the most important person in my life.”

Eddie visibly shivered, and Buck chuckled darkly before nibbling on Eddie’s earlobe and kissing his neck. Eddie shivered again, for a totally different reason. Too soon, Buck pulled back and looked at Eddie.

“Ok, let's go upstairs. I'm ready." Eddie says.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Buck and Eddie head up to their hotel room, on the 4th floor. Eddie holds Buck's wrist on the elevator ride up, like he's going to get lost. When the door opens and they step out, Buck says "Since you left the table downstairs, Shannon brought your bag to the room."

Buck turns and heads down the hall to the room. Their room, at least for tonight. He stops in front of a door, 411. He slides the key and the gestures for Eddie to open it. 

"Open the door, Eddie, and let's have some fun." Buck says, putting his hand on Eddie's back. Eddie takes a deep breath and opens the door and walks inside. The room is lit by lamps by the bed, and Eddie sees that Shannon has dramatically draped herself on the king size, naked. She is gorgeous, with pert nipples, a slender waist that curves into lovely hips and thighs. Eddie is really lucky to have such a gorgeous wife.

Buck walks up behind Eddie and chuckles. "It seems we took too long." Buck puts his arms around Eddie and toys with a button on his chest. "Should we catch up?"

Eddie smiles at Shannon and nods. Eddie's toes off his shoes and starts undoing his pants while Buck unbuttons his shirt. Eddie's drops his pants, leaving him in his boxers, and then Buck draws his shirt off. "Go greet your wife." Buck says, smacking Eddie's ass. 

Eddie jumps a little, but walks to the bed and lays down next to her. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Shannon says. She leans up and kisses Eddie. She tastes like white wine, too sweet and all alcohol. Eddie puts his hand on her stomach and let's them slowly wander over her body. Shannon's skin is soft and familiar.

Eddie feels the bed dip and opens his eyes to see Buck on the other side of Shannon. He winks at Eddie's, and starts to kiss Shannon from her shoulder to her neck. Eddie grins into the kiss and goes back to exploring Shannon. She groans into his kiss.

Buck cups Shannon's cheek and turns her head out of the kiss with Eddie and kisses her. They both groan as Eddie watches. He moves his mouth down to her nipples, which always pebble so sweetly in his mouth. He lets his hand wander down her stomach to the vee of her legs. Eddie spreads her legs apart and runs his fingers through her pussy. She sighs and pulls her lips away from Buck. "Oh yes, please."

Eddie pushes a finger into her, and she throws her head back. Buck smiles at Eddie and moves down the bed so that his face is right in front of Eddie's. Buck bends Shannon's leg and runs his hand under her leg. Buck stares at Eddie as he pushes a finger into Shannon, alongside Eddie’s finger. Eddie and Shannon both moan. 

Buck curls his finger around Eddie's and they start to move in tandem inside Shannon. She moans and groans, but Eddie barely notices because he is hypnotized by Bucks gaze. His eyes are dark blue, with pupils blown wide. He watches Eddie with such intensity that Eddie is can't look away. 

Bucks eyes flick down to Eddie's mouth, back up to his eyes and he whispers, "Do you remember what you are going to do while I eat out Shannon?"

Suddenly, the room is on fire. Eddie remembers - _Think about sucking my cock while I eat out Shannon._

"Y-yes." Eddie says, "yes, please." 

Buck smiles at Eddie like he's hung the moon. Then he looked at Shannon's pussy and their fingers. "Shannon, can I eat you out while Eddie sucks my cock?"

Eddie looks at Shannon, and she smiles. "Thought you'd never ask."

Buck stands up and takes off his clothes, and Eddie feels terrible. He forgot to undress Buck earlier. He was so absorbed in everything else that he didn’t undress Buck. Before Eddie can get too embarrassed, Buck starts to undress. Maybe it's ok that Eddie didn't undress him, because getting to watch Buck take off his clothes was awesome. Buck toes off his shoes while unbuttons his shirt quickly, and leaves it on while he undoes his pants. Then he peels off his shirt, pants and boxers. When Buck stands up to his full height, naked, Shannon and Eddie both suck in a breath. He is fit, with a small trail of hair running down his chiseled abs. Eddie has seen most of Buck’s tattoos that are spread out on his body, there is one he’s never seen. It’s on the top of his thigh, almost where his leg connects to his torso. It's a small, single line Lotus flower. It’s no bigger than a quarter.

Buck comes back to bed and lays between Shannon's legs. He guides Eddie finger out of Shannon, and sucks it into his mouth. Buck moans and closes his eyes. Eddie is speechless, feeling Buck’s tongue wrap around his finger and sucks. Buck opens his eyes, slowly pops Eddie’s finger out of his mouth and leans in to kiss him. Buck pushes his tongue into Eddie’s mouth, and it’s dirty good, tasting Shannon and Buck at the same time. 

Buck pulls back and twists around so that he’s laying sideways on the bed, between Shannon’s legs. “Ready?” Buck asks, looking at Eddie.

“I’ve been ready for a while.” Shannon says, sounding a little annoyed.

Eddie looks back at her, and she’s watching him, eyes unreadable. He feels a wisp of concern, but he’s not sure why and it drifts away as quickly as it came. He kisses her ankle in apology, and moves toward Buck’s stomach. Eddie kisses down Buck’ stomach, nipping at the ridges of his abs.

“I got you, girl. Don’t worry.” Buck moves closer to Shannon, and then she is throwing her head back and moaning. Eddie can’t see what Buck is doing, but he’s doing a good job of it. Shannon puts her hand in his hair, and arches her hips.

Eddie turns back to Buck. He looks down and stares at Buck cock. It’s slightly darker than the rest of Buck’s skin, with a mushroom shaped head that glistens with precum, and slightly curved to the base. He has fine, dark blonde pubic hair. And Buck is long and thick. Eddie thinks he might have the picture perfect cock. Eddie desperately wants to both just stare at it and taste it. He gulps, takes a deep breath, and wraps his hand around the base. Its warm, solid and so soft. Eddie would have thought that, having a penis himself, he would be prepared for what it would feel like in his hand. But he’s not.

Eddie moves his hand up and down over Buck, transfixed by the experience. Buck's thighs flex and he groans. Eddie smiles to himself, proud. 

Eddie takes another breath, holds Buck's gorgeous cock, and puts his mouth over it. His dick is so soft and tastes so good, earthy and tart. Eddie flattens his tongue, molding it to Buck, and moves down. Eddie loves how full his mouth is, grounding him to the here and now. He takes Buck as deep as he can, and is strangely proud that he feels a couple pubic hairs tickle his chin when he reaches his maximum. He wants to show Buck how good he can be, and tries to think of all of the best blowjob tricks. 

The angle is weird, so Eddie starts to move so that he can put everything into this blowjob. But, suddenly there is a hand on his hip, keeping him in place. Eddie looks down, expecting to find a small delicate hand there. Instead, he finds a strong, tan, manly hand holding his hip down. He looks back at Buck, but he can't see his face. All he can see is his forearm, sinew standing out with the strength that is trying to hold him in place.

When Eddie stops trying to move, Buck's hand moves from his hip to his cock and wraps his hand around it. All the air is sucked out of the room. Buck starts to jack him off, and Eddie is frozen, stuck feeling only that hand - with a soft palm and small rough patches near his fingers, move up and down.

Eddie moves back to sucking Buck's cock with a renewed sense of determination. Buck is working so hard to bring him - them - pleasure that the least Eddie can do is put everything into the blowjob, even if the angle is awkward. Eddie puts his mouth back on Buck's cock, and like a circuit completing, his body is awakened. Eddie gets lost in the push and pull between Buck's cock in his mouth and Buck's hand on his cock. He feels like he's on the ocean, with the waves moving him up and down, back and forth, with no direction from him.

Buck grunts, and tries to move his hips away from Eddie. Eddie is so hypnotized by the sway, the balance between Buck's cock and his hand, that he doesn't pick up on the meaning of the movement. He sucks harder on Buck cock. He hears Buck shout, and then Eddie's mouth is flooded with cum. It's tangy and hot and it's amazing. Buck's cock spasms in his mouth and releases another spurt of cum. 

Suddenly, Eddie realizes that he's going to cum. Eddie takes his mouth off Buck and tries to speak. "Ah, Evan!" And then all there is white hot pleasure rushing through Eddie, making his toes curl and his abs contract. Buck's hand strokes him through the orgasm, and Eddie's world is washed away with pleasure.

The world barely comes into focus when Eddie realizes the bed is shifting. He opens his eyes and find Shannon standing, getting pulling the dress over her head.

"Shannon," Eddie says, "What's wrong? Why are you getting dressed?"

She answers at him and then Buck, "Well, this is obviously over, so I'm leaving. Feel free to stay and get each other off again." She shimmies into her panties and continued, "Apparently, you can do that just fine."

Eddie sits up and glances at Buck and then back at Shannon. Buck looks confused as well. "Shannon, stay and talk to me."

"I don't want to talk, I want to have two guys fuck me stupid for a while. But since you two already got off, I guess that ship has sailed." She slipped her feet into her high heels, and walked out the door. The door slammed into the quiet room.

Eddie and Buck just sat there, trying to understand what just happened. Eddie sits up and stares at the closed door that Shannon walked through. This was supposed to be about their pleasure, their time to have some fun. But all Shannon talked about was her pleasure - her fun. The haze stated to clear in Eddie's brain and it all made sense. Shannon wanted two guys to worship her. She didn't want to try something together, she wanted this for her. Suddenly everything made sense.

"Goddamn it!" Eddie exclaimed and fell back on the bed. 

"What… what just happened?" Buck asked. He sat down next to Eddie and looked at him.

"Shannon wanted to do this threesome, not to fix our marriage or see if we wanted other people, but to have some kinky experience before she decides to stay or go. This was never about us, this was about her."

Buck didn't reply, and the room went back to silent. Eddie is so embarrassed. He tried to do this for her, for them, and it didn't work. He failed her again, which is one mistake. But he's now exposed something new and raw to Buck, and he doesn't know what's going to happen. Eddie didn't want to name any of the feelings he was having about Buck.

Eddie suddenly became aware that he was naked, covered in his own cum, with his best friend, who is also naked and covered in his saliva and cum. His spine curves involuntarily, and Eddie is awash with shame. He glanced over at Buck. His best friend won't look him in the eye now and will probably never want to see him again. Buck still had his cum all over is hand! 

"Eddie, I'm sorry. I thought things were going well, and then -" Buck lifts his eyes to Eddie, but Eddie can't stand to look back. 

Eddie stood up and walked over to the bathroom. He didn't face Buck when he said, "Buck, can you do me a favor? Can you be gone when I get out of the shower? If I'm going to be humiliated, I'd rather be alone." Eddie closed the door and leaned back against it, letting the tears in his eyes gather and fall. 


	3. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting late!

Buck stood in the partially lit hotel room, more naked than just unclothed, staring at the closed bathroom door, frozen. He messed up, somehow, and now Eddie may never get Shannon back. And Eddie hates him, or will hate him once all the dust settles. His breath got stuck in his throat as he thought back through the evening.

He used all his tricks to flirt with Shannon and make sure that she was involved during drinks and dinner downstairs. They had only met twice, both in passing. If they had said more the 15 words to each other, before tonight, Buck would be shocked. While the beginning of the evening had been awkward, Buck used all his moves to impress Shannon.

Buck had tried to keep Eddie engaged in the flirting downstairs. He tried to draw him into the conversation multiple times, and he kept his hand on him as much as possible. If it was up to Buck, he would have kept both hands on Eddie all night. Being given the chance to touch and look at Eddie like he had been dying to do for months was the best thing to ever happen. Buck was doing all of this for Eddie.

Buck had been attracted to Eddie from the jump and getting to know him only made those feelings deeper, more complex. Soon, Buck was biting back Eddie’s name in the shower or bed as he came while thinking about Eddie - his hands on his thighs, his mouth on his neck or hips, his cock in his mouth or his ass.

When Buck found out Eddie was married, he knew he would never have him in the ways he wanted. So when Eddie told him that they wanted to have a threesome with another man, Buck's world imploded. This was his chance to get Eddie out of his system (or his one chance to know how good Eddie could be) and he had to take it. And he tried - oh God, he tried - to be as good as he could be. But, somehow, he failed. It seemed that Eddie thought it cost him his marriage. And Buck feared it cost him his best friend.

Finally, air found Buck and he took a deep breath. Eddie asked him to leave, and even if it went against everything in Buck, he would do what Eddie asked him to do. He would do anything Eddie asked him, and maybe it would be enough.

He reached down to grab his pants and boxers and froze. Buck’s hand was still sticky with Eddie’s cum. Under normal circumstances, Buck would have licked his hand and Eddie’s cock clean, thrilled to enjoy Eddie’s pleasure. But this was far from normal, and even though Buck had made Eddie cum, he didn’t feel like he had any rights to his pleasure. Buck wiped his hand off on the bedspread and grabbed his clothes. He got dressed with all the speed his orgasm-weak body could muster.

He took a step toward the door and stopped. Buck couldn’t just leave without leaving Eddie some sort of reassurance. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Eddie, praying it wouldn’t be the last one he sent.

*-*-*-*-*-*

When Eddie got out of the shower, he was alone. He couldn't muster up any energy to leave, so Eddie just crawled into the hotel bed. But his sleep had been terrible. He was torn between remembering how amazing Buck had felt (like a ghost hand on his inner thigh, or how firm Buck’s lips had felt on his) or the pieces of his life that seemed to be irrevocably broken(Shannon slamming the door, or Christopher crying when he told him that Shannon left again). Eddie tossed and turned, trying to find some peace in sleep, but none came.

The alarm on Eddie’s phone finally broke through the night and he turned it off. He saw that he had missed text from Buck. Eddie read it, reread it and his vision started to blur as his eyes watered.

Eddie - Call me if you need anything. I’m sorry.

Before Eddie could think about it too much, he got a call. Caller ID said it was Shannon, and Eddie thought about sending to voicemail for a half second before he answered. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to pick up Chris at noon and take him back to your house. We are going to hang out there, and I will make sure he’s ready for school tomorrow.”

Its like Eddie’s brain has stopped, he doesn’t understand what Shannon is saying. Nonetheless, she continues, “I will also take him to school tomorrow, so you can come home from your shift and go straight to bed.”

“Uh, ok. Shouldn’t we talk about -” Eddie tried to interject.

“There’s nothing about last night to talk about. I thought the threesome would be all about me. I deserve it, after everything I've been through.” Shannon said.

Eddie’s brain finally kicked in and he said, “So it wasn't about fulfilling both of our needs? About making sure we wanted to commit?”

“No.”

The silence stretched until Eddie asked the question that has been burning inside him, “You’re done then, aren’t you? With me?”

“Yes,” Shannon sighed. “I just want something different now, and last night proved it for me.”

Eddie feels like his skin has turned ice cold, but he has one more question, “What about Christopher?”

There was silence before Shannon sighed into the phone. “I will always love him, and I will keep in touch. I’m leaving LA this week. I don’t want to be tied down here.”

“But -”

“I’ve made up my mind Eddie. After I drop Chris at school, I’m going to the courthouse to file for divorce. We both deserve to be happy, and that’s not with each other.” Shannon is quiet for a minute before she adds, “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

The phone call ends with a click. Eddie can’t move his arm to move the phone away from his ear, so he just sits in the dark hotel room, alone.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Bobby comes out of his office to the team hanging out about the kitchen. They are in various stages of making, eating and cleaning up breakfast. 

"Hey everyone, we are going to be a man down today. Eddie called in sick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! And remember, this will be HEA.


End file.
